Blue
|status = Alive |role = Park Attraction }} Blue is a Velociraptor that appears in . Movies= Story Creation Blue was recreated by InGen to live as an attraction of Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park Jurassic World sometime before 2015. Her distinctive blue pattern is known to be made from using Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard DNA. When she was born Owen Grady imprinted on her, allowed him to train her. When she was young she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack with Blue being the victor.LEGO Jurassic World - Blue Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/blue-9aac091a8d364c3a82c1cf97b75e6484 Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Just before the incident or at least any of the major events of the incident occurred Blue and her pack mates, Delta, Echo, and Charlie, attempted to strike a newly hired Jurassic World employee in her pack's paddock after he accidentally fell inside when he tried to capture a pig that managed escaped its holding pen. Blue and her pack assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. But during the hunt, she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid who revealed to them that it had raptor DNA, after it took Owen's place as the alpha Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that followed them, including Barry who took refuge in a log just before Blue jumped onto it and started to try and get at him, conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not Barry yelled "Blue" causing her to stop and look inside. Owen intervenes and whistles to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry, she then went to attack the mobile veterinarian vehicle MVU-12 where Blue attacked the driver's side of the vehicle, trying to kill Claire Dearing, who was driving the car. As Claire stepped on the accelerator Blue and Delta followed in pursuit. She tried attacking Gray and Zach Mitchell who were in the back of the vehicle, but they stunned her with an electric prod. Blue and the rest for her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers in Main Street where her and her pack have a change of heart and side with Owen's again. Soon after the Indominus rex arrived with her, her pack, and Owen deciding to fight her. But that caused Blue to be knocked out and her remaining two pack mates killed. Though she eventually regained consciousness and lunged at the hybrid, allowing Rexy, the Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the I. rex. Blue assisted Rexy in her fight against the hybrid until the Mosasaurus dragged it into the bottom of the lagoon. Blue and Rexy called a truce, with Rexy giving Blue a look and gesture of respect and thanks, and went their separate ways. Blue glanced at Owen before disappearing into the night. Personality Blue is more intelligent, and more cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World, with these traits helping her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and would usually attack without thinking, a good example of her temperament is when she nearly attacked a Jurassic World worker who entered her paddock. These traits were reminiscent of a previous alpha raptor, The Big One. Unlike the Big One, however, Blue was capable of showing affection and loyalty. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation, and when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though it nearly cost her her life. Physical Appearance Blue has dark blueish-gray skin with a dark blue line going horizontally starting from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail which comes from the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. Gallery Videos File:Jurassic World Movie CLIP - Raptor Paddock (2015) - Chris Pratt Dinosaur Adventure HD Photos Blue&Owen.jpeg Velociraptors and Owen.png B5FqqUkCEAA7nya (1).jpg Raptor Squad.jpg B8sNvPyCUAIxgbt.jpg v1DnGTc.jpg Raptor vs kid.png Photoshoot copy.jpg JWRaptors.jpeg OwenBlue.jpeg OwenRaptors.jpeg Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-4.png|Blue closeup Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-3.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-2.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-1.png Bluenew4.png Blue-vs-I.Rex.jpg|Blue the raptor looking at Indominus rex Raptor Hologram.jpg|A raptor hologram that looks exactly like Blue. Blue looking at Rexy after battle with Indominus Rex.jpg|Blue looking at Rexy after the battle with Indominus rex. Blue and Rexy after the fight .jpg|Blue and Rexy Rexy and Blue vs Indominus rex 2.jpg|Blue and T. rex vs Indominus 0pid3E7.gif|Blue jumping on the Indominus |-|Games= Jurassic World: The Game Blue appears in Jurassic World: The Game in the mission "Rebel Rebel", but is only heard and does not make a physical appearance. Blueowenjwtg.png|Blue threatens Owen in Jurassic World The Game. LEGO Dimensions Blue will be playable in the upcoming game LEGO Dimensions. She can only be acquired by purchasing the team pack for , that has a currently unknown release date.Kotaku - Portal, Doctor Who, Simpsons And More Confirmed For LEGO Dimensions (May 10, 2015) Retrieved from http://kotaku.com/portal-doctor-who-jurassic-world-and-more-confirmed-f-1703501558 Legodimeblue.png LEGO Jurassic World Blue will appear in LEGO Jurassic World as a playable dinosaur. Legobluebuild.png Bluelegogame1.png |-|Toys= Jurassic World (toy line) Blue appears in the upcoming toy line Jurassic World. Twisting her tail causes her to let out a swipe while letting and pressing her wound lets out a roar. The toy will retail for $14 unlike the toys of her pack mates that retail for $9.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Unlike in the movie canon she is dark green and her skin lacks a blue color. A Brawlasaur was made of Blue, which is predominantly colored brown with light blue markings running down her back. Another figure of Blue had a color scheme closer to her film appearance and was a part of the "Bashers and Biters" assortment rather than the "Growlers" assortment. This toy also came with capture gear. It is currently unreleased and it is unknown if this figure is a prototype or will be released in the future. The "Chomping Velociraptor Head" hand puppet is based on Blue. Jurassic-world-lights-sounds-figure-raptor.jpg Blueprototype.png|The unreleased Blue Biter toy. bluebrawlasaur.jpg|Blue's Brawlasaur Jurassic-world-chomping-dino-head-hand-puppets-velociraptor.jpg|Chomping Velociraptor Head. LEGO Jurassic World Blue and her fellow pack mate Delta are included in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75917 Raptor Rampage. Both raptors have removable night vision cameras. Blueraptorfigure.png|Blue's LEGO figure. Trivia *Blue is the leader and the oldest member of her pack. References es:Blue ru:Блу Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Raptors Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Velociraptor Category:Named animals Category:Female characters